Previously, to verify if all seed had been fully dispensed from a seed metering unit, the seed hopper was visually monitored or inspected. If the metering unit was believed to be empty, new seed or another seed batch was introduced and planting continued. Visual inspection sometimes requires stoppage of planting and thus results in delays and extended gaps between plots as the planter continues through the field. Further, visual or rushed manual inspection to verify if a metering unit is empty is not without error. In the case where different seed batch types are being planted, it is utterly important that the metering unit be confirmed as being empty of all seed before the next seed batch is planted to avoid carryover and contamination of the seed plot.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an automated seed detection and planting synchronization apparatus, method and system for detecting when the seed metering unit is empty to prevent carryover and/or contamination of a seed plot.
Ascertaining whether a seed metering unit is empty by monitoring or inspecting the seed metering unit either manually or visually is subject to error. As such, actual and validated confirmation of the seed metering unit being totally empty of seed may not occur prior to the introduction of the next seed batch into the seed metering unit. If the seed metering unit is in fact not entirely empty, the premature introduction of seed into the seed metering unit creates a risk of seed carryover and/or contamination of a seed plot. Further, because the planter is continuously moving through the field during planting, gap control reliability between different seed batches may be mitigated as a result of undetected seed in the seed metering unit. For example, an undetected seed leftover in the seed metering unit may be planted during gap planting or with the next seed batch resulting in seed carryover and/or contamination of the seed plot.
Therefore, a further need has been identified in the art to provide an automated seed detection and planting synchronization apparatus, method and system adapted for detecting when the seed metering unit is empty for timing the introduction of the next seed batch into the seed metering unit for controlling the length of the gap between planted plots to further reduce carryover and/or contamination risks.
Automated systems for detecting the movement of seed in and out of a seed metering unit lack the ability to provide actual and validated confirmation that the seed metering unit is truly empty of any and all seed. Often, a subsequent planting action is taken based on the assumption, but not an actual validated (automated) confirmation, that the seed metering unit is empty.
Therefore, a still further need has been identified in the art to provide an automated seed detection and planting synchronization apparatus, method and system having an automated seed detection protocol for providing an actual and validated seed meter emptying notification signal, response or instruction when the seed metering unit is empty to allow an operator to rely on the notification without risking contamination and/or carryover of a seed batch or seed plot.